


I Won't Change My Mind

by Pr1nceMax



Series: The Valerie Pond Collection [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Pr1nce Max's Ocs
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, Multi Chapter, Reunions, and it was gonna be a one shot, and then it got too long so, hi its getting more indepth than i originally planned and its becoming a full out fic, i wrote this, its cute overall, its just
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pr1nceMax/pseuds/Pr1nceMax
Summary: The title just kinda exists, I dunno I didn't write this with a title in mind at allContinuing on my need to write Valerie and Donald, this one plays with the idea of Louie's uncertainty when it comes to the idea of a mother, and how that might change if the triplets were raised with a mother-figure in the household.  And how all of it would change when Della returns.I just like writing dynamics with Della and how things change





	1. Prolouge

It was a normal night in the Duck household, or at least it should have been. However, Louie, Huey, and Dewey had begun talking and whispering to each other around the kitchen table about an hour ago. Huey had started whatever scheme it was this time, and the other two had quickly followed their older brother. Already growing suspicious of them, Donald walks over with an exasperated sigh: "Boys." 

" _Quick! Hide it_!" It’s unclear which of them said it, all three moving frantically when they realize Donald is behind them.

"Boys, what are you--" Donald asks, already reaching over and taking the phone from the eldest triplet. His eyes widen as he sees the search in the bar: 'how to be adopted'. Panic sets in first, then heartbreak, then more panic, but before he can actually react to these emotions, Huey takes the phone back. 

"Don't freak out!" Dewey yelps, holding his hands up defensively.

"Yeah, we don't want you to give us up!" Huey continues, pulling the phone close to his chest.

"We just--" Louie stops, and looks at the other two. 

"Boys?" Donald whispers, unsure of what was actually happening. 

"It's just," Louie's voice fails, and Dewey places a hand on his shoulder. 

"We really love you, and we know you love Valerie." Dewey tries to explain,

"And we really love Valerie too." Huey adds, "We were just looking to see if maybe," 

"Possibly," Dewey whispers,

"If there was a chance that she could adopt us  _ too _ ?" Louie asks, avoiding eye contact.

Silence. The triplets feel their hearts race, did they overstep? Would Donald be angry at them? Would he be okay with this? 

Then there's a sniffle from Donald. He hugs the trio and pulls them close. "I thought--" 

"Well, you thought wrong." Louie laughs softly, hugging his uncle. 

"We'd never want to be without you." Huey hugs Donald tightly. 

"We just want to be a full family," Dewey whispers, his head closest to Donald's ear. 

"Alright," Donald nods, pulling away slightly from them."We'll ask her." 

"Really!?" All three chime, jumping up. "You mean it!?" A nod. 

"I'll print off the papers!" Huey jumps into action, 

"I'll ask Launchpad to drive us to get it notarized," Dewey says, pulling out his own phone. 

"I'll see when she's coming back," Louie says, also pulling out his own phone. Donald lets out a tired sigh, of course when he said to ask her, he didn't mean  _ now  _ but--He smiles, the boys hadn't been this excited in the longest time. 

"Thanks, dad," Dewey says, half distracted. 

"Yeah, thanks dad," Huey agrees, also distracted. 

"I can't believe we're gonna have actual **parents** ," Louie smiles, all three suddenly realizing what they said. All three pause and stare at each other. Donald smiles, near to tears again, kissing each of their heads.

"You still have to ask her." He smiles, and all three seem to snap back into what they were doing.

“Wait,” Huey stops them all and holds up the phone a bit higher so they can all see. “It says while it’s possible for them both to adopt us, it’ll be easier if---” Donald leans over, a deep blush coming to his face.

“We’re _married_?”


	2. Preparations

It was a few weeks later, and they were all sitting in the houseboat that rested in the backyard of the McDuck Mansion. The triplets had insisted on making dinner for both Donald and Valerie, ending up with making spaghetti. The most romantic of foods, according to Huey, who deemed it the perfect meal for their plans that night. The other two boys had simply agreed, Dewey not really sure what else they could make without burning down the kitchen, and Louie agreeing that it was easy and the least amount of work. 

Each boy is careful to not let anything slip during the entire dinner, each taking care in what they say as to not ruin the surprise. Finally, after clearing the dishes, they each bring a small packet of paper, each one almost fully filled out. Popping onto their chairs, each boy seems equally as giddy. 

“Aunt Valerie?” Huey starts, smiling, holding his stack of papers out to her “We need you to sign some papers for us if that’s okay?”

“Me?” Valerie asks, reaching up to adjust one of her hearing aids, “Did I hear that right? Why would you need me to sign papers?”

“Please?” Dewey continues, handing his over, “It won’t take long!” 

“Yeah! And we already got Donald to sign them,” Louie nods, handing his over. Valerie laughs softly, shaking her head, but takes the three stacks of papers nevertheless. Adjusting them so she can see all three, her mouth falls open slightly and tears well in her eyes. They were adoption papers. Reading over them, Valerie can’t help but smile--at least until she notices something strange.

“You guys wrote in my name wrong,” Valerie comments, setting the papers down on the table, and pointing it out. “My last name is Pond, not Duck.” Valerie chuckles, playing it off on the fact that the boys’ own last name was Duck, however, a gentle tap on her shoulder catches her attention. Turning to face the other, she finds Donald, on one knee behind her--holding out a simple gold ring with a small diamond on it. Looking to his face, she can’t help but notice how tired he looks, certainly a result of how much extra work he must have been doing in order to afford such a thing. Valerie moves to fully face him, lifting a single fist and signs a simple yes, her voice lost in her throat from the overwhelming emotion.

Unsurprisingly, the boys are quick to celebrate. Pulling out a small cake from the local bakery, the five of them all laugh, and tease each other with smiles and hopeful thoughts. Then, somehow, amongst the papers, the ring, and cake, one of the boys brings up the idea of setting a date. 

"What about next Sunday?" Dewey says, grinning, waving his fork around, tossing some extra frosting onto Huey.

"Next Sunday!?" Donald nearly faints at the suggestion. 

"Well, we could file the adoption papers on Monday then." Huey nods, wiping the frosting off his cheek, and reaching over to steal a bite off of Dewey’s plate.

"Plus, we'll have a week to get ready then." Louie grins, shrugging as he plops another slice onto his own plate. Valerie simply laughs and looks at Donald. The triplets grin, watching the two of them: She's on board. Looking between his now fiance and his nephews, Donald feels himself break.

"....I'll ask Scrooge." Donald finally smiles, and they all laugh, and Valerie smirks.

“We get to help too, right?” Huey grins, pushing his plate towards Dewey, who happily takes the rest of his cake. Louie snickers, shoving an entire forkful of frosting into his own bill. Valerie looks at Donald, and for a moment, they don’t know what to say. Valerie’s eyes trail over all three boys, of course, they could help but would it be possible? Then again, they were Ducks, impossible didn’t matter to them.

"Huey, you're in charge of decorations, and food." Valerie smiles, Huey lights up, leaning forward more.

"Got it! There's a chapter in my guide...." He says, grinning and pulling out his woodchuck guide. 

"Dewey, Guestlist." 

"On it. This is gonna be the biggest and best wedding  _ Ever _ !” Dewey laughs, tugging his phone from his pocket, and beginning to search up numbers.

"Louie? You're with me." Valerie smiles, reaching over and patting his head.

"Ah what?! Don't I get a cool job!?" Louie groans, “Is this because of the lemonade scam? I thought I made up for that already!”

"You're going to help me pick out flowers, the dress, and the outfits for your brothers." Valerie sighs, “And no, no you haven’t.”

"That actually doesn’t sound that bad,” Louie hums, glancing to his brothers with a smile, who in turn let out a large groan. 

 

Donald talks to Scrooge the next day, ready to face any harsh comments, ready for a ‘no’, and a ‘get lost’. Scrooge, however, did none of those things. Scrooge instead offers up his mansion for the venue and offers to pay (given that they don’t go overboard, which Donald agrees to right away). With Valerie and Donald, Scrooge sets up flights for her parents, and her best friend to fly in from her hometown, as well as setting up a hotel for them to stay in. Scrooge dismissing her worries, by kissing her forehead and offering a simple, ‘Consider this my wedding gift.’ Even if he is planning on giving them something else too. 

Huey spends all of Monday creating lists, before having them checked by Scrooge. A rustic feeling wedding seems to be the direction, keeping things low cost (which Scrooge loves), and more lowkey (which Donald loves) altogether. While Huey and Dewey worked on finding decorations with Donald, Scrooge went ahead and took Valerie and Louie shopping for her dress. And everything was going damn near perfect. 

Until Sunday Morning, when it all went to chaos.


	3. Postponed

The first issue arrives just after breakfast when Valerie realizes she never got a bouquet and she turns to the triplets for help. "Will you three go with Scrooge to pick out a bouquet for me?" 

"Wait, you want us to pick it out?" Dewey gasps, bouncing slightly on his heels.

"Of course," Valerie smiles, and bends down, "I have to fix my hair, and there's no one better than you three for the job." 

"We'll be back in a jiffy!" Huey grins, grabbing the other two. "We’ll see you soon!" Valerie smiles fondly at the three, watching them leave to get Scrooge, already squabbling away (The next issue of the day). Scrooge calls for them to hurry, calling upon Webby to join them (Who is mainly there to make sure that the boys don't kill each other during this short trip). Her own pink dress swaying as she rocks in place, waiting besides Scrooge at the front door.

"It's gotta be blue." Dewey nods, "Donald's favorite color is blue!" 

"Yeah, but Valerie's favorite is purple." Louie shrugs as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why don't we do yellow?" Huey suggests, all three continuing to argue the entire time down the stairs, each one wearing their signature colored suit. 

"Launchpad has the limo ready, you all can discuss this on the way to the florist." Scrooge chuckles, turning towards the door. “We have to hurry if we want to be back in time to help Val prepare!” Scrooge insists, opening the door. And standing there is the final issue to arise that day

>  
> 
> Della Duck. 

 

“Sup Party People? I’m back in the hizzle---No, no that was wrong.” Della groans, “I knew it was wrong as soon as I said it.” Scrooge pauses, freezes even, and tears well up in his eyes. The two both looking at each other, as Della slowly raises her hand.

“Hi, Uncle Scrooge.”

And just like that, Scrooge rushes forward, scooping the woman up in his arms, and spinning her in a tight hug. “Aye! It’s you, it’s really you! Look at you! Standing here--” Scrooge gestures from her to the mansion, to the flowers decorating the front door. 

"What's with the getup?" Della laughs, looking over Scrooge's formal wear, and gesturing back to the flowers.

"It's---Donald's--" Scrooge starts, attempting to make sense of everything that was happening, his voice finally failing as the emotions catch up with him. 

"Uh--what's going on?" Dewey asks. “Who’s the cyborg?”

"We gotta hurry!" Louie groans, nudging Dewey. “We don’t have time for cyborgs!”

"What if they close before we get there!" Huey gasps, clearly panicking, checking the florist’s webpage on his phone. 

"Not helping," Louie says, lightly punching his brother's shoulder. 

"Is this---them?" Della gasps, turning to look at them, walking forward a bit. "My Boys?" 

"Wait-" 

"No-" 

"You're--"

“I think that’s your mom,” Webby whispers, reaching up to adjust the flower crown on her own head.

“Huey, Dewey, Louie, Meet Della Duck,” Scrooge smiles, as Della falls to her knees at seeing the three.

“I’m part robot!?” Dewey laughs, rushing forward before the other two even have time to react to the news, throwing his arms around his mother.

“Wait--” Della says, pulling away from Dewey’s hug, “Huey, Dewey, and Louie? No, no-- Their names were supposed to be Jet, Turbo, and Rebel!” Della gawks, gesturing between each of them. Huey clicks the lock button on his phone, shoving it back into his pocket--the florist now forgotten. Louie takes a small step behind Webby as if putting a barrier between himself and Della.

“I could have been turbo?!” Dewey gasps, grabbing his mother’s arm.

“I  _ Told _ Donald! I even wrote it down in case no one understood him!” Della looks around before continuing, “I made sure--”

“Phooey!” The scratchy voice echoes down the stairs, as Donald comes downstairs, “Uncle Scrooge?” He asks, his hands wrapped and caught up in his tie, completely caught in a trap of his own making, a look between excitement and anger on his features. “Can you help-” He begins, looking up, his face falling almost instantly. “Della?”

“Donald!” Della laughs, standing up, pushing Dewey off her lap for a moment, and running up the stairs and hugging him, and he tries his best to hug her with his hands tied up. "What mess are you in now?" She laughs, both of them already beginning to cry.

"Uh--my tie--" He starts, but Della moves and untangles him easily, before tying it correctly. 

"There you go, Don." 

"Thanks," Donald laughs softly, before hugging his sister again. "Are you really here?" 

"I sure hope so." She laughs, picking him up and spinning him, laughing, both of them just giggling like a bunch of kids, trying to stop crying. And for a moment, everything seems fine, until suddenly Huey's phone starts ringing. Pulling it out, he checks the text message, his eyes widening.

"Ah! The Bouquet!" Huey suddenly gasps, and all eyes are on him. "The florist closes in ten minutes! We---" He looks up to Della, to Donald, and to Scrooge. Cutting himself off, he’s not sure how to continue.

"What do we do?" Dewey asks, near to tears himself, watching his uncle and mother.

"Postpone it." Scrooge answers. "We can wait one more week, can't we?" He smiles fondly at Della and Donald. 

"I-" Donald starts, but seeing the look on his uncle's face, and feels guilty for wanting to disagree. Louie nudges Webby, and he moves to the corner of the room, feeling more than queasy. Then Huey's phone begins ringing again, and he picks it up. 

"Yeah? Uhh--Change of plans? Hold on," Huey swallows,  passing the phone to Webby, who hands it to Louie, the calmest of the three. 

"I think we're postponing it?" Louie says, looking from Donald to Scrooge. His face betraying him, showing just how uneasy he really was. "Something just happened. Yeah, a big something." Louie swallows, looking back at Donald who simply nods, a bit resigned. "Yeah, seems we're waiting a week because of---" Louie nods, "Okay." He hangs up and hands the phone back. "She'll be down in a minute." Scrooge pulls out his own phone, informing his secretary to postpone everything. 

"Who's this she?" Della laughs, not seeming to realize what exactly is going on. Donald fumbles to explain, as they walk back down the steps and Della ruffles Dewey's hair. 

"She's--" Dewey cuts himself off with a small laugh, and playfully whacks the hand away, "Careful with the hair! That took forever to Dewey it!" 

"Ahh a little punster," Della snickers, ruffling his hair again. “Just like his mom,” Della winks, turning to address Scrooge, but before she can say anything- 

"Donald was supposed to get married today," Louie says suddenly, flatly. Interrupting everyone, cutting the cheerful mood and introducing a tension that all the triplets had never felt.

"What?!" Della turns to Donald, "That's what's being postponed?!" She gasps, "And you're okay with that?" 

"Well," Donald starts sheepishly, avoiding eye contact. Clearly, he wasn’t. 

"And who are you even getting married too?!" Della gawks, "I'm happy for you, but who would--" 

"Della?" A voice says from the first landing: Valerie's hair was pulled out of her face, and she looked clearly as surprised as the other. 

"You!?" Della looks between the other and Donald, "Tell me I'm dreaming, you can't marry her!" Della huffs, looking up at Valerie. "You---You--She broke your heart and you're telling me that you're getting married?" Della says as Valerie walks down the stairs and over to the group. Before anyone can address what Della said, Louie walks over to Valerie and tugs on her hand lightly. 

"I'm sorry we didn't get the bouquet." He whispers, not looking up from the ground. Valerie crouches down, smiling as she cups his face, making him look at her.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." 

"I'm sorry too," Huey adds, walking over to her, taking her other hand. "I should have planned better. I was in charge of making sure we had everything!" 

"I should have done more than just the guest list, maybe we wouldn’t have forgotten it then" Dewey sighs, his hand on her arm now as well. Valerie looks at them and laughs brightly, turning all three of them around and smiling.

"Boys, take a good look in front of you. This is Della Duck, Your  _ mother _ , Donald's  _ sister _ ," Valerie says gently, "We can postpone the wedding a week, we can figure everything out just like we  _ always  _ do, but you'll only meet this amazing duck  **once** ."

"But-" Louie starts, 

"What-" Huey Tries, 

"We-" Dewey gasps. 

"Nope, Nope,  _ Nope _ ," Valerie laughs, pushing them forward. Before standing, and walking towards Donald, taking his hand in hers. "I have to go clean makeup off my face and apologize to my family for the date mishap. You all--" She gestures to Donald, the triplets, and Scrooge. "Spend some time together, okay?" She smiles, blowing the family a small kiss, before actually kissing Donald’s cheek. "I'll be back for dinner, okay?" Valerie smiles, before walking towards the front door, leaving the way Della had just entered.

And with that, the family is left in the foyer alone, short just one member. Donald goes to take a step towards the door, but Della’s laughter stops him. 

"She might be better than I remember!" Della grins, before grabbing Donald's hand and taking the triplets with her as well. "We have so much to make up for! All the birthdays and holidays--!" He knew he should be happy to have his sister back, yet, something in the pit of Donald's stomach told him that Valerie was not going to come back for dinner.


	4. Parenting

Donald, for what it was worth, was right. Valerie did not come back in time for dinner, however she did arrive  just before she had to tuck the triplets into bed. 

Donald enjoyed the time with his sister, and his nephews--but it was clear that Della didn’t have any parenting skills yet. And after a few hours of her antics, Donald had found himself needing a break. One he took by sitting on the stairs in the foyer, waiting for his fiance, sadly not wife, to come back.

As soon as she entered the door, Donald was up, and rushing towards her. He took her hand and apologized, kissing her cheek, brushing the hair from her face, and telling her how sorry he was, and that the wedding would happen no matter what. Together they headed upstairs, to tuck the triplets into bed as they did every night. However, it seemed Della had beat them to it. 

"Gnawed through flesh, Leaving a trail of bodies--” Della grins, holding one of the boys’ toys.

"Della!" Valerie exclaims before Donald can, rushing forward and taking the toy from her. "What are you doing!?" Valerie asks, knowing the story of the gilded man, and knowing the boys: it was a bad combination.

"Well they said they wanted a story--" Della starts, grinning, and Valerie's eyes narrow. 

"A bedtime story is not supposed to be a horror story." Valerie nearly growls, and Donald places a hand on Valerie’s shoulder. 

"What Val means is, this might not be age appropriate for them." Donald tries to step in, and Della gestures towards the three boys. 

"They seem to be enjoying it!" Della argues, and then Huey jumps out of the bed, and into Valerie's arms. 

"It's gonna eat me!" Huey exclaims, Dewey nearly screaming and jumping into Donald's arms. Not even ten seconds later, Louie crawls out of the bed as well, and clings to Valerie's leg. 

"Does this seem like they enjoyed it?" Valerie glares, stroking Huey's head. "Alright boys, what do you guys say to an indoor camping trip to the living room? hm?" She asks, and they all nod. 

"Okay, boys, go get your sleeping bags." Donald says, setting Dewey down Valerie ushering them all into the hallway to go find the right closet with the sleeping bags. Before looking at Della a bit sadly, "We'll talk about this in the morning, okay?" He suggests. 

"Okay." Della nods, guilt settling into her stomach. "I'm sorry, they--" 

"Don't." Donald whispers, "In the morning." 

"Okay." 

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to a much smaller but very very important chapter this time around (Chapter 5 was previously posted before chapter 4)


	5. Papers

Della is clearly not the best mother, in fact she's hardly more than a stranger or an idol (depending on which triplet you asked), but they all agreed that they were glad she was back. She had only been there two days, and here they were, all sat around the table, eating. An uncomfortable silence settling amongst the adults, the kids all talking and telling their own stories. 

That talk, the previous morning, had been between only Della and Donald, and Donald had explained that Valerie re-entered his life just about a year after Della went missing, after hearing about Della and the abandoned kids. It had been just for a cup of coffee, but Donald and her had picked up right where they left off. Valerie had explained that she hadn’t meant to leave Donald, but with him being deployed and herself working on her improved, cheaper hearing aids--they simply lost touch. Their entire conversation had been in sign language, and it was comfortable, routine even: something Donald hadn’t realized that he had missed. And Donald, for what it was worth, hadn’t been exactly open to the idea of his ex-girlfriend coming out of the woodwork after two years. However, after talking to her for a few hours, each of them informing the other of what they had been up too, and realizing that Valerie had flown all the way from Cape Suzette to Duckburg just to check on him. He broke down, she comforted him, she offered her help and when it came down to it? Donald needed it. Raising three kids wasn’t  _ impossible  _ (especially for someone as determined as him), but he was tired and worn, and having someone else just to give him a break was a blessing. Valerie, after a lot of planning, moved from her hometown and to a small apartment near the docks. From there, the boys had grown up with her coming around, and now, they wanted her to be part of the family. According to Donald, the first time he heard her voice was her teaching Huey how to speak, and it was that moment that he decided he didn’t want to go through life without her. She had moved onto the houseboat not long after, and Donald finally stopped sleeping in a simple hammock. Donald explained that the boys had asked her to adopt them, after nine years with her being a constant in their life. That it had been a long thought out decision before Donald even knew of it, and that things had spiraled very fast the last week or so now that the boys had made up their minds. Donald had explained that parenting was hard, really,  _ really  _ hard, and that it wasn't going to just come to her, she had to work towards it. She would have to learn, and learn a lot. Donald held his sister's hand and smiled when he promised they'd do it together.

Yet, sitting at the dinner table, it felt anything but together. It felt like everyone was on their own little island in the middle of nowhere. And then, Valerie moved, and pulled out three packets of paper. 

"Boys," She says gently, handing each of them the packets. "I want you to think this over for longer," She says quietly, with a soft smile. "Okay?" The boys each take the packet, and each looks hurt when they see the adoption papers staring them back in the face. None of the triplets move for a minute, each one holding the papers, and staring at the beautiful signature of 'Valerie Duck' under the words: 'adopted mother'. Each one going through the stages of grief in silence. 

"Don't misunderstand, okay?" Valerie says, causing them to tear their eyes off the papers and onto her. "I still would love to adopt you, but--" Her eyes glance down for a moment at her plate, clearly trying to collect her thoughts. "But I want you boys to make up your mind, after getting to know Della, after getting to know your mother." She corrects herself, "I want you to think this over, and--"

"No!" Louie says, standing up suddenly, causing his chair to tip backwards. It hits the floor with a loud smack, "I--I don't need to think this over." He says, his eyes welling with tears. "I want you to adopt me, I want you to be my mom. You and Donald have always---I---" Louie's face begins to turn red, between his anger and sadness, he clearly isn't thinking straight. "I don't need to get to know Della. I won't change my mind." 

"Green bean, we just-" Donald says, going to reach for him, and Louie smacks his hand away. 

"How can you be okay with this!?" He gawks, looking at his uncle.  "How can any of you be okay with this!?" He reaches up, and wipes a tear away from his cheek. Glaring at his brothers, and then Scrooge. "I liked our family, I want to be adopted by her! Not Della!" Louie continues, the other two of the triplets looking faintly scared as Louie’s glare ends on Donald and Valerie. "I just--" He shakes his head, throwing the papers onto the table, and running off and up to his room. "I wanted my mom! Not Della!" Echoes down, causing the other two to look at eachother. Dewey and Huey are quick to follow, the papers gripped tightly in their hands. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’ll be a little while until the next chapter ! I ran out of prewritten stuff so >~<


	6. Parent Issues

“I didn’t mean for this to happen,” Della sighs, accepting a cup of coffee from Mrs. Beakley. 

“I don’t think any of us did,” She responds, sitting across from the forlorn mother. “We were all just excited to have you back, we didn’t think of how much of a drastic change this would be for them.”

The door opens, and both women turn to look at the triplet that entered. Louie’s face darkens, and he turns around, allowing the door to slam shut behind him. Della runs her hand along her bill as she sighs, looking into the cup of coffee as though it might have an answer for her. 

Grumbling to himself, Louie began to walk towards the back door, hoping to make it to the houseboat with no interruptions. However, his luck was wearing  _ thin  _ it seemed, and he found himself face to face with Launchpad.

“Oh, hey Louie.” Launchpad smiles, carrying a box from the garage outside, a few shirts had fallen onto the ground. “Mind helping?”

“Don’t you  _ normally  _ hang around Dewey?” Louie asks, but still grabs the fabric without hesitation. 

“Yeah, normally,” He shrugs, nudging the door open with his foot.

“Where are you taking this stuff?” Louie asked, raising an eyebrow, noticing the shirts he was carrying looked to be way too small for Launchpad. Taking a closer look at the one on top of the pile in his hands, it was for a college that he had never heard the name of. “Whose is this?”

“Ah, it’s a bunch of Della’s and Donald’s old stuff. Scrooge asked me to bring it out to him.” Launchpad smiles, “Seems Donald’s been asking for something specific, but Scrooge doesn’t know where it is.”

“So, this stuff’s from when Donald was younger?” Louie asks, looking up at the taller duck, a small smile on his face. “Think any of it’s valuable?”

“Valuable?” Launchpad laughs, smiling at him, “Louie, I’m pretty sure anything owned by your uncle is valuable. Just maybe not money-wise.” The smile fell off of Louie’s bill, and he rolls his eyes. Sentimental value was so  _ not _ going to make up for the lemonade stand. 

“Dang,” Louie sighs, as they walk onto the houseboat. Louie opens the door, watching as Launchpad attempts to fit inside the average-sized door. He smirks, as the big duck finally squeezes past with a small  _ pop _ . Placing the box and extra shirts on the kitchen table, placing a dollar in the jar there while he was at it, Louie stops to look towards the bedroom where he knows Donald and Valerie are. He swallows down his anxiety, there was no way he could face them after last night--but then he feels Launchpad’s hand on his back.

“You know,” His voice is gentle, and it almost startles Louie with how kind he sounds, “You don’t have to talk to them right now.” It wasn’t the reaction he expected. Did Launchpad even know what happened?

“Yeah, but--” Louie’s eyes focus on the ground, tracing the lines in the wood planks before he shakes his head. “But--”

“Hey, why don’t you go get your brothers? I think I know someone who might be able to help you out a bit.” Launchpad smiles, already shuffling Louie towards the door.

And just like that, the triplets are piling into the backseat of the limo. Launchpad had apparently already talked to Scrooge, and let him know he was taking the kids for the day.  _ Somehow _ , the triplets thought, Uncle Scrooge had given permission, without asking Donald or Valerie. 

Sitting in the middle of the backseat, Huey was fumbling with his guidebook, ignoring the way that both his brothers seemed on edge for vastly different reasons. Dewey, who was on the passenger side, was using the reflection in the window to try and fix his hair, trying not to think too much. And Louie, sitting on the driver’s side, was curled up into himself, just watching the scenery fly by as they drove. 

“So, where are we uh going, Launchpad?” Huey, being the eldest, decided that he had to be the one to break the silence.

“Saint Canard!” Launchpad perks up, seeming just as happy as ever, “Just over the bridge, it’s a bit of a drive, but it’ll be worth it.”

“And why are we going there?” Dewey asks, “I was gonna spend some time with mom today.”

“Yeah, of course, you were gonna spend time with _her_ ,” Louie mutters, and Dewey glares at him.

“Well,  _ sorry _ , that I’m actually excited to have my mom back unlike you.”

“I am excited that she’s back!” Louie snaps back, lifting his hood up and onto his head, “It’s just--it’s really hard okay?” He whispers, looking away again. Dewey swallows, and goes to reach a hand towards him, but stops himself, retreating it to his chest.

“I-I’m sorry, Lou.” Dewey swallows, “I know, it’s just--this is the one thing I’ve wanted for so long I--”

“Yeah, well, the one thing _ **I**_ wanted for so long just got _shoved_ back in my face.” Louie chuckles bitterly. Huey swallows, and takes the hat off his hand, wringing it in his hands.

“I wanted mom back too, but--” Huey whispers, glancing between them both, “but I didn’t wanna lose Aunt Val either.”

“A-Are we gonna lose her?” Dewey whispers, his face slowly displaying the horror at that thought.

“I dunno,” Louie whispers.

“I mean, you heard how mom talked to her--” Huey’s voice is quiet, and shakes with his nervousness. “I mean, Uncle Donald didn’t even say anything when they postponed the wedding.” Dewey’s eyes widen at the thought of the wedding.

“We haven’t even talked about it, have we?” Dewey asks quietly, realizing that it had been pushed so far to the side, it wasn’t even in view anymore.

All three of the boys sink in their seats, looking at each other with worry and fear. The limo jolts to a halt, just inches away from hitting a brick apartment building.

“We’re here,” Launchpad announces, his joyful tone cutting through the tension in the air. He gets out, and the triplets follow, all nervous--heads ducked. 

“L.P.!” A young voice laughs, the pat of her feet tapping against the ground comes to a halt as she spots the triplets.

“Hey, Gos.” Launchpad smiles, “Where’s dad?” He asks, sweeping her up in his arms. 

“Upstairs, trying to memorize a script.” Gosalyn shrugs, hugging him back, before glancing to the boys and then back to Launchpad. Whispering in his ear, “What’s up with the sad bills?”

“I was actually hoping _you_ could talk to them,” Launchpad whispers back, a small smile coming to his face. “I couldn’t think of anyone better than you.” He smiles, “They’re having parent issues.”

“Ooh.” Goslyn nods, looking back at him, “I guess I could do that, you owe me a movie night though.”

“Thanks,” Launchpad smiles, setting her down. “Alright kids, I’ll be back okay?” He winks at Goslyn, “I think you four could use a little ice cream.” He says, heading into the apartment.

“Keen gear!” Goslyn grins, before turning to the boys, and shoving her hands in her pockets. “So, I was told you’re having issues with the parentals, huh?” She asks, with a smile, the triplets look at her, a bit unsure. 

“Yeah,” Huey nods, “Adoption issues mainly.”

 

“Well, lucky for you, I know a thing or two about Adoptions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, I have to add four more tags to this fic lol


	7. Valerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this isn't actually a real chapter??

I just figured y'all would want to see what Valerie actually looks like!! 

So here's my reference sheet of her, from kid to adult!

**Notes about Valerie:**

Her full name is Valerie Pond, she's a year younger than Donald & Della, and she's from Cape Suzette.

She's deaf: She has profound hearing loss in her left ear and is completely deaf in her right. She was about 10 when she lost her ability to hear in her right ear, it was sudden, and the cause is still unknown. However, her left ear was a progressive loss of hearing that started at birth, the cause is unknown.

Valerie wears a device much like a hearing aid, on both ears, however, it is not exactly a hearing aid. It is closer to a Cochlear implant but external. ~~(Listen, it's a universe with talking ducks & scrooge can swim in gold coins--this shouldn't break your immersion at all tbh).~~ Valerie created this aid so that she could hear without undergoing expensive surgery (plus she couldn't afford it anyhow). She's been attempted to get her much cheaper, and less intrusive model to get mass-produced, but to no avail. She's been working on it since high school and is constantly updated, and changing it to make it work better while keeping the costs low. 

Valerie has purple hair, ~~no one's sure if it's dyed or not and she'll never tell~~ , and darker brown feathers. She also wears red-framed glasses most of the time, although they're mostly for reading.

 

So, yeah! That's Valerie!! Just thought I'd give some more context and stuff while you guys wait for the next chapter (Sorry it's taking so long btw i just started the school year so). Also, because i really like this drawing i did, Take Val and Donald just ,,,,being cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably delete this when I finish the next ACTUAL chapter unless y'all want me to leave this up
> 
> Ps: Steal my art, and I'll steal your kneecaps, and rip off your eyelashes cool thanks


End file.
